Willa the Witch
Willa Hylia Izralda, who goes by the title of Willa the Witch, is an evil sorceress from Castle Cove. Biography Fright Knights Few records exist of Willa's early life, leaving it a mystery. One cold stormy night, Willa noticed the knight Basil wander into her castle, mistakenly believing that the castle was abandoned and could provide shelter from the storm. After frightening Basil with her bats and skeletons, Willa revealed herself and cast a spell over Basil, transforming him into her loyal Bat Lord. By 1997, Willa had amassed an army of corrupted Fright Knights led by Basil the Bat Lord. She launched a campaign to take over Castle Cove, invading the Dark Forest and Royal Knights Kingdom. Although her forces were powerful, her magic and knights were not enough to win the costly war. Therefore, Willa became obsessed with contacting a group of Zotaxians, which she referred to as the Star People. She saw their UFOs in her telescope atop the Night Lord's Castle and determined that their technology could help turn the tide in the war. However, Basil the Bat Lord had broken free of Willa's spell. Seeing the old witch as crazy for trying to contact the Star People, he tried to rebel and stop her with the help of the Fright Knights and Tim Timebuster. Willa crushed Basil's rebellion with her two dragons and her magic, once more hypnotizing the Fright Knights to do her bidding and leaving them unable to stop her from sending a signal to the Star People, summoning them to Castle Cove. Unfortunately for Willa, Basil and Tim convinced IXVIZIKIL and the Star People to aid them in stopping Willa's plan to take over Castle Cove. Therefore, Willa decided to improvise without the help of the Star People, combining her magic with the Time Cruisers' technology. She attacked the Star People's UFO fleet, but she was defeated when Basil and Tim succeeded in taking her wand away from her. LEGO Racing Championship By 1999, Willa the Witch had once again taken control of Basil the Bat Lord and the Fright Knights. That year, a LEGO Racing Championship was held, and the Fright Knights Kingdom hosted races in two of the circuits. Willa competed in the championship but was unable to advance beyond the sixth circuit. During the championship, Basil the Bat Lord met fellow racers Johnny Thunder and Ann Droid. One of Willa's Fright Knights, Sir Robert Batrick, also befriended fellow racers King Joseph Race, Aster Oid, and Greybeard. Willa the Witch disapproved of these interactions, since she felt that this could threaten her control over the Fright Knights once again. Dino Attack In 2010, Willa the Witch was enraged to discover that Basil the Bat Lord had left the LEGO Planet with Johnny Thunder and Ann Droid on a mission to assist the Nexus Force in the battle against the Maelstrom. She decided to tighten her control over the remaining Fright Knights to ensure that none of them would dare rebel against her again. Willa was approached by Walter Breen, a representative of XERRD. He proposed an alliance with the Fright Knights to secure XERRD's control over Castle Cove in the imminent Dino Attack, in exchange for giving Willa access to the Maelstrom to enhance her black magic. Eager for more power, Willa agreed to the alliance. Using her Maelstrom-enhanced magic, Willa was able to transform some of the region's native dragons into Maelstrom Dragons, which harassed Dino Attack Team throughout the war. After the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids took over Dino Attack Team's major outpost in Castle Cove, Willa sent her Maelstrom Dragons to impede Dino Attack Team's efforts to retake the outpost. Sir Robert Batrick betrayed Willa and tried to help Dino Attack Team, but he was caught and locked up in the outpost's holding cell. King Joseph Race and Vladek finally succeeded in retaking the outpost, but when they tried to free Robert Batrick, Willa arrived and killed the Fright Knight with a blast of magical lightning. After revealing herself and her alliance to XERRD, Willa the Witch fled the outpost on her broomstick and flew to a Maelstrom Dragon den. She was pursued by King Race and Lord Vladek all the way to the highest tower of the Night Lord's Castle. There, she unveiled a hijacked Thunder Driller and used it to battle her two opponents. She ultimately lost the battle and was forced to retreat. On December 21, Willa and her Fright Knights arrived in LEGO City with a fleet of Windships carried by Maelstrom Dragons, to assist XERRD and Dr. Inferno in the final battle against Dino Attack Team. Willa personally met with XERRD's new leader, Blaire Darkling, and was angered to learn that he was calling a truce with Dino Attack Team. Cutting her ties with XERRD, Willa continued to battle Dino Attack Team, Alpha Team, and Agents Defense Organization. The Witch's Windship was eventually shot down by Raine Dashworthy and her squadron of Agents Supersonic Jets. Willa escaped the Windship before it crashed and made her way to the eleventh floor of Dino Attack Headquarters. There, she destroyed Zachary Virchaus's Dino Air Tracker and confronted the Dino Attack agent, resulting in Willa firing a massive blast of Maelstrom energy at him. Zach held off blast, losing energy rapidly. Willa then recalled the energy, irritated at Zach for matching her power. She prepared to attack again when Andrew, Dr. Cyborg, Shadow, Digger, and Viper arrived to help him. The six Dino Attack agents surrounded the witch and began to attack her, confusing and angering her rapidly. Zach began to notice that the Willa's wand was cracked from using the Maelstrom's power and was shattering. As the fight progressed, they managed to destroy Willa's broomstick, angering her even more. Zach formed a shield briefly around Digger to absorb an attack aimed at him. Furious, Willa swung her wand at him. He barely managed to pull up a shield when her attack cut his torso open. Ignoring the wound, Zach continued the fight and worked together with Dr. Cyborg to destroy Willa's wand and knock her out. The Fright Knights were forced to surrender after their leader was defeated. After the end of the Dino Attack war, Willa the Witch faced charges of war crimes and was sentenced to life imprisonment. However, time will tell if Willa breaks free from jail and continues her evil plans once more. Abilities and Traits As a witch, Willa possesses powerful magical abilities. She can cast spells to transform innocent knights into her slaves, to fire bolts of lightning, to create frogs out of light, or even to perform mundane acts such as letting her cape billow without wind. As a result of allying with XERRD, she was able to use the Maelstrom to enhance her black magic, making her spells even more dangerous and giving her control over Maelstrom Dragons. When Willa first discovered her magical powers, she was not sure if she wanted to be a good witch or a bad witch. As she became seduced by the temptations of black magic and the promises of technology from the Star People, she was corrupted into an maddened evil individual with dreams of conquering Castle Cove. She considers the Fright Knights to be little more than her slaves, and any attempt to defy her is seen as treason punishable only by death; as a result, she has a tense relationship with Basil the Bat Lord, whom she considers too valuable to kill despite the fact that he has has struggled to resist her hypnotic control on multiple occasions. Trivia *Willa the Witch's full name on this wiki combines her North American (Willa), Danish (Hylia), and German (Izralda) names. Likewise, her biography combines elements from different adaptions of the Fright Knights storyline: LEGO Mania Magazine depicts Willa the Witch and Basil the Bat Lord as allies, while LEGO World Club Magazine depicts Izralda and Count Batlord as enemies. *Willa the Witch battling the heroes in a Thunder Driller atop the Night Lord's Castle was a reference to the final boss battle against Gruntilda and her Hag 1 drilling vehicle in the videogame Banjo-Tooie. *Willa the Witch, Dr. Inferno, and Señor Palomar (three LEGO villains who allied with XERRD) act as foils for Vladek, Evil Ogel, and Sam Sinister (three LEGO villains who allied with Dino Attack Team), respectively. Category:Villains Category:LEGO Category:XERRD Allies